Wolves
The are a band of warriors—spanning Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Human World—that put aside their difference and band together against the third resurgence of the Wandenreich. They were formed and are lead by former Captain of the 10th Division and Royal Guardsmen, Raian Getsueikirite. History After the third resurgence of the Wandenreich, and incensed with growing instability within Soul Society itself, Raian Getsueikirite broke ties with Seireitei and left for the Human World to end the Quincy threat personally. His influence on Soul Society, however, did not leave and many Shinigami—including the captains of the 3rd, 5th, and 13th Divisions—left to join his cause.User blog:DazzlingEmerald/Not Another One! Fanon Canon: Plot "Z" (Soul Society Civil War) Remembering their alliances with him during the War of the Worlds, Hollows and Arrancar soon followed suit. Even some Quincy, disillusioned by their own kind's goals, left their former affiliations to take up his cause. Organization Structure The organizational structure of the Wolves seems to follow a traditional military structure and are lead by Raian Getsueikirite who serves as the . Unlike the Gotei 13, the Wolves do not seem to be divided up into divisions. Rather they are organized into platoons lead by a . Like the Gotei 13, however, there are also ranks for the lower officers serving below any given general. A Captain (隊長, Taichō) serves as the officer directly below their General and a Lieutenant (副隊長, Fukutaichō) serves as the officer below a captain. Generals The generals of the Wolves act as the leaders of the war effort. Each have equal say in the group's operations and answer to Raian when it comes to matters of the group's direction and strategy. In addition to acting as the commanding officers of the Wolves, they also serve as advisers to Raian on the war effort. Generals are usually at or above the captain-level of the Gotei 13, though they aren't chosen for their combat strength alone. Generals are known to be picked for their intellectual and strategic prowess as well, giving the Wolves a more well-rounded group of leaders. Furthermore, generals are known to be Shinigami, Arrancar, Hollow, Quincy, and Human. Raian does not discriminate whom he chooses to lead his forces by race or gender. Captains The role of captain is greatly diminished in the Wolves from their Gotei 13 counterparts. Among the Wolves, captains serve as their general's right-hand officer. They assist the general with the running of his or her platoon and have little say in the overall direction of the Wolves. They also serve as advisers to their generals. Though rare (and also unlike their Gotei 13 counterparts), it is not forbidden for a General to have more than one captain in their service. Like with generals, the power of a captain depends on whom is chosen, and can fluctuate depending on said captain's other skills. Generally, however, a captain's power is roughly equal to that of a captain in the Gotei 13. Lieutenants Lieutenants serve as the officers below a captain. Unlike the captains, there is only one lieutenant per captain, and their job is to assist the captain with the military aspect of their platoons—organizing the troops, preparing battle plans, etc. They too serve as an adviser to their captain. Power fluctuates, but generally, a lieutenants' power is roughly the same as one in the Gotei 13. Other ranks Depending on the general, it is not uncommon for the lower ranking soldiers (below lieutenant) to be given ranks of their own. Headquarters Notable Members Other members * Yoshida — A Shinigami who serves as a captain under Raian's direct command. She remains in Soul Society to protect the Shindō Sonjuku. Notable Alliances * Diluculum Aeternus — Allied with for the protection of the weaker members in exchange for Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta's leadership capabilities. * Sword Five — Allied with due to their former connections with Raian. As Zanpakutō Spirits, formerly owned by him, they serve as his personal bodyguards. Trivia * This group's name serves as a double homage: First to the Wolves of Yoshida, whom Raian was formerly apart of, and secondly to "The Wolves" from The Walking Dead. References See also * Spiritual World Army * Raian Getsueikirite's Army Category:Fanon Canon